marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Vol 1 5
| StoryArc = Breakout! | StoryTitle1 = Breakout!: Part 5 | Synopsis1 = Stranded in the Savage Land, Iron Man, Captain America and Spider-Man fight the T-Rex that destroyed their Quinjet. Iron Man finally takes it down by flying directly into its jaws and fights it from the inside. They then search for the others; the others being Luke Cage and Spider-Woman, who was currently being threatened by a short, furry clawed man. Cage recognized the man, but before he could do anything, Spider-Woman shoots him in the face with a bioelectric venom blast, flips him over and slits his throat with his own claws. This does not make Wolverine very happy, but Cage is able to keep them from doing much brawling before they reunite with the rest of the Avengers. Finding them with the T-Rex carcass, Wolverine explains that The X-Men were contacted by The Scorcher, a very old Spider-Man villain who was trying to go straight. He said that Savage Land Mutates contacted him about breaking Lykos out of the Raft, but he declined. After the Raft was busted open, Wolverine knew it was about Lykos and hopped the first Blackbird to the Savage Land. They’re in the middle of exchanging notes when they’re attacked by a gaggle of mutates, their powers go dead and a mutate with persuasion powers forced them all to sleep. They wake up later, imprisoned in the chamber of Brainchild, a mutate with incredibly advanced intelligence. Also, they wake up completely naked. Cap demands to speak to Lykos and when he appears, subsequently demands his surrender. Lykos declines. Cap then informs him of the 44 inmates that escaped with him and demands his surrender yet again. Lykos asks Brainchild why he didn’t assume they would be coming after them; Brainchild says they were assured nobody would. Lykos then goes on a rant Sauron was forced to work for the Weapon X program, hunting down and exterminating other mutants, and he was only locked up because he said no; to which Logan replied, “Wah, wah. Boo-hoo.” Lykos tells Brainchild to kill them all and dump the carcasses, despite Brainchild’s protests to let him use them as guinea pigs. He also says to separate the bodies, saying that there isn’t enough vibranium in the world to save them from SHIELD if anyone found out they held Stark or Rogers. Tony, having heard enough, assembles his armor into voice-activated battle-mode and has it blast Lykos and free them. They locate their weapons and costumes and dress as Spider-Woman defends SHIELD from the other Avengers, saying that SHIELD wouldn’t do this. Mutates attack and the Avengers go into battle as Wolverine hunts down Lykos, who was trying to make a quiet escape. Wolverine’s claws find there mark as he embeds them into Lykos’ chest. All this did was allow him to siphon off Wolverine’s mutant energy and transform into Sauron. Using his hypnotic powers to stop the Avengers in their tracks, he begins to tell them he was brought to the Savage Land for a reason when a bullet flies through the pterodactyl –man’s head. SHIELD agents hiding in the bushes are told by Yelena Belova, the Black Widow, the highest ranking agent there, to wipe the entire area clean. No survivors. | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Finch | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Stephanie Moore | Editor1_3 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_4 = Andy Schmidt | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * ** ** agents ("rogue faction"; some possibly Dard'van Skrulls) * * * * * Locations: * * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * ; * | Notes = * Pages 1 through 3 of this issue are a direct continuation from the events on page 21 of . Panel 7 of page 3 is also repeated again and incorporated into the events on page 6 of this issue. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References